The General Lessons of Iroh
by Watevs15
Summary: This is a multi-chappie fic about a few lessons that Iroh picked up while becoming a General. Each chappie will consist of a lesson and a little anecdote. Enjoy. Rated T just in case, but it should be just fine.


Hi there! This is Watevs15 and this is my second story. Life, aka sports/college papers, has been slow recently so I decided to post another story. This one is about everyone's favorite Uncle (Chose treachery. It's more fun!)! This will be a multi-chappie fic. Each chappie will consist of a lesson that Iroh learned with a little anecdote. Anyway here is the first chapter. Enjoy and R&R if you feel like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. If I did I wouldn't be in college. now would I?

* * *

General Iroh had been taught what it took to be a general of the glorious and undefeatable Fire Nation Army from a young age. As the eldest son of Fire Lord Azulon he was groomed from the cradle to become a leader. He was instructed in the major priorities, skills, and talents necessary to lead the courageous youth of his nation into battle. These were the lessons that marked his life.

Generals study.

A young Prince Iroh screwed his eyes closed in deep concentration. The history test was tomorrow and he couldn't for the life of him remember what his greatest ancestor, the infallible Fire Lord Sozin, declared the singularly most important reason for Fire Nation domination. It was on the tip of his tongue, and yet he couldn't quite remember it.

The frustrated four year old threw the history text across the living room listening to the satisfying thud of the thick tome as it slammed into the black marble floor. It was outright humiliating that he couldn't remember what every two year old in the Fire Nation could repeat by heart. He never could get the hang of important words.

As the young prince sulkily crossed his arms and pouted, the beauteous Fire Lady Naomi glided across the shining floor. Gracefully crouching low she swooped up the book and brushed off imaginary dust before turning to her son.

"And what is the meaning of this latest tantrum my wise princling?"

Iroh studiously glared at the upturned toe of his boot and spoke to the only scoff he had missed in his daily polishing. "I can't remember what Fire Lord Sozin said the reason why the Fire Nation is the best land in the world is. It's not like it matters. Everyone knows we can't be beat. Why does the reason matter?"

The Fire Lady sighed, crossed the room, and sank into the rich red velvet of the couch that her son had chosen. Once she had straightened the outer layer of her ceremonious robes she reached for Iroh's strong and stubborn chin. As she turned his face toward her own she was struck by how much a like they were. She thought perhaps she saw a bit of her lord husband in the angry creases of Iroh's forehead, but those eyes were definitely her own.

"Come now Iroh, you know better than that. The reason is everything."

"And why is that mother?" The stubborn pout turning slightly defiant.

"Well, oh wise one," His mother loved to tease him when he was being impatient by reminding him that wisdom was not his yet, "if it was not for the fact that your esteemed grandfather believed that the Fire Nation was the most civilized of the four nations, then we would not be at war now. If Sozin hadn't thought that he could force the Fire Nation's greatness upon the world, then there might still be Air Nomads."

The young prince was enchanted by the very novelty of it. Although Fire Lady Naomi knew it was strictly against her lord husband's wishes and Prince Iroh knew he was only allowed to talk of such things with his mother, they both indulged in secret tales of the playful monk people of the sky, the tenacious heroes of the earth, and the frozen hunters of the water.

"You really think so?" I now excited prince with shining eyes hushedly asked his mother.

"You never know, my dear prince. And that is why reasons are so important."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. Tell me some more reasons!"

The Fire Lady's soft laughter twinkled off the high ceilings.

* * *

Hello my lovelies. Sooooooo... Should I continue or stick to analyzing the life of Jesus for class?

Thanks for reading and peace fools!


End file.
